<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Trying To Act All Tough by HunieBunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953783">Stop Trying To Act All Tough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunieBunie/pseuds/HunieBunie'>HunieBunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie Bone Universe - Jenny Nimmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunieBunie/pseuds/HunieBunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short sickfic to get myself past the fear of posting my fanfics lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manfred Bloor/Asa Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Trying To Act All Tough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asa stared past his homework at the table in front of him. He never could focus on textbook readings. He noticed small movement in the corner of his eye and looked over at his friend. Manfred had been acting slightly off all day. Asa previously thought he was just grouchier than usual, but now he saw his hands shaking slightly. His eyes moved up to Manfred’s face. He looked flushed and uncomfortable. Asa knew better than to try striking up a conversation in the King’s Room. The “no talking” rule applied to Asa as much as anyone else.<br/>
After homework, Asa waited from a distance as Manfred seemed to fumble through putting his things away. He was shivering worse and it was making every movement slightly more laborious.<br/>
“Let me help you.” Asa moved forward and picked up one of Manfred’s notebooks.<br/>
“Why? I’m fine.” Manfred snatched the book from his and stuffed it in his bag.<br/>
“You don’t look fine.” Asa said sheepishly.<br/>
“What is that supposed to mean?” Manfred snapped. He stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the table.<br/>
“You’re shaking and sweating. You’re not fine.” Asa quickly packed Manfred’s things up before the other boy could argue. Manfred swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut.<br/>
“I’ll walk you to your room.” Asa said, taking Manfred’s backpack. Manfred frowned at him.<br/>
“Stop trying to act all tough.” Asa huffed, crossing his arms. Manfred straightened up and started slowly out of the room. He pulled his cape around his shoulders, “Why is it so damned cold in here?” Manfred grumbled.<br/>
“I think you have a fever.” Asa suggested. Manfred shot him a look but didn’t respond. It embarrassed him to be looked after. Manfred slowed down as they walked and when they grew nearer to his room, he staggered a bit. Asa reflexively threw his hands around Manfred’s waist and caught him. Manfred, too weak to argue anymore, grabbed onto Asa’s sleeves and hung his head as he steadied himself.<br/>
“Are you alright?” Asa whispered, staring down at him with concern. Manfred straightened up, “Fine. I just need to lay down.”<br/>
When they got to his room, Manfred collapsed in bed, panting as if he had sprinted up here. Asa put Manfred’s backpack and his own on the floor, not quite ready to leave his friend. He just stared at Manfred for a moment, unsure of how to help him. Manfred didn’t like help. He saw Manfred’s face had grown redder. He cautiously put the back of his hand on Manfred’s damp forehead. Manfred’s eyes shot open in surprise and he made a sound of objection.<br/>
“You’re really warm.” Asa reported, apologetically.<br/>
“No shit.” Manfred said breathlessly.<br/>
“I’m going to ask Cook to make tea for you. Get in your pajamas. I’ll be back.” Asa said, leaving and closing the door behind him.</p><p>When Asa returned, he found Manfred hadn’t moved from his bed at all. He was still fully dressed, down to his cape and shoes. He had curled up on his side, hugging himself in an attempt to get warm. Asa sighed sadly and put the hot mug on his bedside table. Feeling braver, he untied Manfred’s purple cape and took it off his shoulders. Manfred didn’t even open his eyes. Asa hung the cape up and moved back, looking his friend up and down, wondering what he could get away with. He would put Manfred in his pajamas to make him more comfortable, but he thought the other boy might have his head later if he did that. Instead he just cautiously removed Manfred’s shoes and tossed them aside. “Come on. Get under the covers. You’re cold aren’t you?” Asa shook Manfred’s shoulder, “I could get your cape and shoes off, but you’re laying on top of your blanket. You’ll have to help me out with that one.” Manfred reluctantly sat up and crawled under his blanket. Asa kicked his own shoes off and sat down in the bed next to him, “I brought you tea.” Manfred’s eyes fluttered open and he propped himself up on his elbows to sip the steaming tea.<br/>
“Have you been feeling sick all day?” Asa asked sadly.<br/>
“Not like this.” Manfred answered groggily. He put the tea down and laid his head down on the pillow, next to Asa’s leg.<br/>
“I’m worried to leave you. I don’t trust you to take care of yourself.” Asa admitted. Manfred appeared to be drifting off to sleep already. Asa sighed and considered what he could get away with, again. He switched the light off and joined Manfred under the covers. He could feel the boy next to him shivering still and put his hand on Manfred’s arm, rubbing it up and down. He scooted over closer and held him, warming him up. Manfred moaned weakly, but it didn’t sound like an objection. To Asa’s surprise, Manfred scooted towards him, closing the small gap between them. Asa felt embarrassed. He knew Manfred wouldn’t do that if he was in his right mind right now. At least he thought Manfred wouldn’t do that… Asa closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>